warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sparrowtail
|pastaffie=None |namest=Kit: Warrior: Rogue: |namesl=Sparrowkit Sparrowtail Sparrowtail |familyt=Mate: Daughter: Mother: Sisters: |familyl=Berryheart Needletail Kinkfur Dewkit, Mistcloud |mentor=None |livebooks=Night Whispers, ''The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow |deadbooks=None}} Sparrowtail is a large brownRevealed on Kate's Blog tabby tom. History In the Omen of the Stars Arc ''Night Whispers :Sparrowkit is born to Kinkfur along with his littermates, Dewkit and Mistkit. When Ivypaw is in ShadowClan, he and his sisters come out of the nursery to play. Then he asks Ivypaw if she can fly, to which she tells him all ThunderClan cats could fly. Ivypaw then snarls in his face, scaring him and his siblings away. Later, Ivypaw attempts to apologize to the kits, and Sparrowkit tells her that she doesn't scare him, while his sisters hide by their mother. :As Flametail announces that a great battle will be coming after he receives a vision, Sparrowkit and his siblings are seen being swept close to their mother. :When Flametail walks to the nursery to tend to Mistkit, who lost her voice, Sparrowkit and Dewkit are playing moss-ball. Sparrowkit knocks Dewkit into Flametail in the process. When Mistkit takes her herbs, Sparrowkit asks if he has to have herbs, and Flametail warns him that if he got near her he would have to eat herbs as well. Sparrowkit is left mewing in disgust. In the A Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest : Thunder and Shadow :When Twigpaw is taken hostage at ShadowClan camp, she zigzags between Sparrowtail and Mistcloud to escape. He lines up beside Scorchfur, Mistcloud and Rippletail with Lionpaw and Birchpaw joining him. Twigpaw leaves in the end. :Sparrowtail’s mother, Kinkfur, dies due to yellowcough. He, Mistcloud and Ratscar gather pinecones and primrose and lay them around Kinkfur’s body. Sparrowtail and Mistcloud then grieve for their mother, leaning close and touching their noses to her pelt for the last time. Later on, Violetpaw notes that Sparrowtail and Mistcloud have barely hunted since their mother’s death. They blame Crowfrost for letting Twigpaw go, since they held her as a bargain so ThunderClan would retrieve the life-saving herb from WindClan. They think that if they successfully convinced ThunderClan to get the herb, they would have got it sooner and not lost Crowfrost to the sickness. Sparrowtail is later seen with Mistcloud, sitting on a flat rock with eyes half closed. Tigerheart, the new deputy, assigns Sparrowtail as part of the patrol to hunt near the lake. :Later on, Rowanstar names Sparrowtail as one of the cats to go to the Gathering. The ShadowClan leader repeats Sparrowtail’s name, apparently unaware he hasn’t moved to join the Gathering. Scorchfur refuses to go to the Gathering due to the Clans not helping them fight the sickness. Sparrowtail agrees with him, padding over to join the tom. ShadowClan is eventually taken over by Darktail and his rogues, and Sparrowtail remains behind with most of the Clan instead of going with Rowanstar to ThunderClan. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mate:' :Berryheart:Kate's Blog Daughter: :Needletail:Kate's Blog Mother: :Kinkfur: Sisters: :Dewkit: :Mistcloud: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Males Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Minor Character Category:Warriors Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters